Morning Loving
by Princesse Hatake
Summary: Who is this mysterious person in my bed? Hell! Who cares, as long as they keep doing what they're doing! Oh Yes!


She awoke to the sensation of being fondled. She blinked, then blinked again, trying to recall the misplaced memory of her latest conquest. As the subtle caresses shifted from one sensitive mound to the other, she couldn't dismiss the oddest impression, couldn't help the feeling that she, the conqueror, was being conquered – hmm, how she hated clichés! She fought to shake it off as she struggled to name the one presently causing her arousal in the midst of her slight confusion; that is, however, until she felt a tender almost non-existent lick against her damned curse-seal.

Slowly, panicked foreboding and regret crept upon her. It was no secret that the kunoichi enjoys random sexual encounters. She has left plenty evidence of the fact on her conquests' persons, from welts to candle wax and rug burns to handcuff marks and even discreet (preferably indiscreet when she can help it) temporary tattoos – her favourite being that of a black and silver snake wound around the Kanji form of her given name.

Suffice it to say, she was _well known_ for never repeating the same experience twice! Surprisingly, her escapades have never made it to Icha-Icha. 'Pervy-Sage' actually values his experience with her as highly sacred, treasuring it above all others because he was able to take her mind – but unfortunately for her (fortunately for him) not her heart – away from HIM. Not an easy feat... Which is why panic and fear, began to override her current pleasure. Which, logic told her, was utterly ridiculous since she has absolutely no intention of having a repeat performance, much less a romance or relationship with this, this… _prick_; who has yet to realize that his fifteen minutes with the Living Rollercoaster were over. **'God I hope not – I mean, come on, FIFTEEN MINUTES??!' **She snorted. **'Although, if what I'm feeling is anything to go by, it just might be a good prick heh heh…' **she thought.

Sensing the erratic pulse of her chakra, her beau gently nudged her onto her back and maneuvered his unclothed body to an elbow-propped position above her. With his free hand, he sweetly stroked her lovely face. It was a face trained to be tough, trained to trick, trained to tease relentlessly. With juicy full lips, and a fiery tongue as her arsenal of choice, she often shot off sharp, blunt, loud and mostly unwanted commentaries - whose only purpose (most of the time) was self-preservation. Truly a remarkably talented mouth, accentuated with a cute button nose and flirtatious eyes that have mastered the art of masking hurt, fear and much, much more! After all, kunoichi, more so than shinobi, are drilled the mantra "NINJA DO NOT SHOW EMOTION!"

Still stroking her face, he looked into eyes that were breaking the shinobi code. Fear was clearly displayed for him to see, along with shocked incredulity as recognition of the briefly unknown shinobi (somehow, she know it could only be shinobi) set it. In an effort to ease the delectable kunoichi, her conqueror leaned forward ever so slowly, hand now buried in spiky yet cashmere purple hair. Onyx eyes locked with graphite, lips leisurely brushed lips. Then, finally, the silence was broken within the mauve-ish light of dawn…

"How?" She inquired…

"Hmm?"

"You??"

"Me?"

"Where?"

"…"

"Why?" Too late, she bit her tongue. **'Wait, "Why"? Am I or am I not The Sex Kitten of Konoha?! Who the hell wouldn't wanna piece of this?!!'**

"Hn."

"Look teme, I don't know what you're doing here but I know it isn't my fault – I make it an ART to remember my conquests. I'm not ashamed to display the notches on my bed!" She said, then added, "Kami-sama, was I drinking?"

"Hn, are you hung-over?"

"Uh, um… HN!" He chuckled. "What're you laughing at Tem-?"

"Your Teme." He stated after he kissed her. She blinked.

"…!"

After looking in his eyes for what seemed like forever, she broke eye contact and made to move from beneath him. One problem – he budged not. She tried again to sit up, but in that instance, his fingers tightened in her hair and he settled his lean, yet surprisingly heavy frame more firmly atop her. Before she could reach for the kunai under her pillow, he brandished two from Kami-knows-where. A drop of sweat appeared as she thought '**Where the hell did those kunai come from? Talk about pulling it out your ass – uh... Whoa, freaky! I might just like this kid yet!!' **She blinked away her glare with a snort before she realized her wrists were wrapped with chakra-enforced wire and secured to the headboard by those same kunai. She gasped at this new development.

"…the fuck are you doing U-grrrrrahh?!" She was jerked roughly by her thighs which caused the wires to tighten slightly. Well, if she didn't already have a mild headache (alcohol-induced after all!) she'd certainly have a major one now, if a certain tick on her brow was anything to go by. "Hey, where do you get off – and if you say pick a hole I swear I'll break your kumquats so you'll never again produce baby-making juice!!"

"Hn, I thought this was your niche. Aren't you into this sorta thing, or are you just scared? Are you a scared pussy-cat or a chicken?" He smirked.

"That's rich coming from you, Duck-butt-san. Who knew you had an inner pervert. Did you get this from old one-eyed Icha-Icha-Sama or do you actually own a secret stash?" She chuckled lightly, "and my aren't we talkative? I know my sex is the Shit! But who knew I could change an Uchiha. Not even Itach-ah-ahh!!!" Her eyes began to tear up. She gasped when she felt the Uchiha's tip hit her G-spot…

"Hn, what's the matter? I thought pussy-cat liked it rough?" She glared, quite Uchiha-like, he thought. "I won't hurt you again," his eyes narrowed, "unless you want me to – Anko-chan."

Sasuke moved then, barely at first, sliding in then out little by little. Soon he was feeding more and more of himself until there was no space between her pelvis and his. Biting her lips, Anko's fight left before it fully took root and it was all she could do to stifle her painfully pleasurable whimpers as he continued his torturously slow strokes. Her lover was surprisingly tender despite, that first, jarring jerk of his hips when he entered her by surprise. She was also loath to realize that he was surprisingly attentive. His hands were everywhere, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, caressing at their leisure. His calloused, lithe fingers would rough her up then travel over her as if her skin were a smooth road.

Rather than physically fight him, she tried to remain still and quiet to feign disinterest (truly a first). But then his warm, agile tongue smoothed over her mountain peaks at the same time that his fingers caressed the valley he was currently entering over and over and over… Anko threw her head back as she automatically snapped her hips so violently that Sasuke almost lost it! Then she said something he never thought he ever want to hear again.

"Sasuke-KUN! Ah Fuck!!"

Upon hearing her obnoxiously loud voice calling that overused, annoying, insufferable (yes Sasuke, we get it!) suffix, he sped up, sucking at her any and everywhere his lips could reach. Eventually he worked his way back to her lips. As their passion mounted, Anko sucked his oral muscle into her mouth with such fervor, mimicking Sasuke's strokes so accurately that he stroked her harder and harder. He couldn't believe how wet she was, how slippery and smooth she was. He looked down to memorize himself sliding into her hairless cave with his Sharingan.

Supporting himself on his hands, he changed the angle of his thrusts. In this new position, he slowly decreased his pace until there were noticeable gaps of time between his thrusts. In protest, Anko wrapped her legs around his hips; her hands were still tied above her head to the head board. She squirmed trying to get some leverage to speed up the wining of her own hips – to no avail. Sasuke shifted his stroke to grind against her before slamming into her at a slow to moderate pace. She screamed out this time.

"Anko. Anko-chan. Say it again…" he grunted with every twist of his hip.

"Mmmm, huh?" she muttered.

"My. Name." He panted. "Say. My. Name!" He stated in tandem to his forward motion.

"Che' free my hands." Was her defiant reply.

"Grrrrrrrrrr – damn-it, my name, NOW!" He pulled all the way out just to slam into her again.

"No-ooooooohhh SHIT!" He hit her cervix particularly hard.

"Wrong" pant, "try again." He hissed.

"Fuck-off U-chi-ha – I don't do the begging." **'Bastard!' **she thought.

"Hn"

Suddenly he stopped, holding still within her. She barely contained a growl as she watched him through the wet bangs covering both their flushed faces. She tried moving her hips to grind against him and smirked when he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. She sighed and he groaned.

"Ha Uchiha, you're not so tough – Wait!" she yelled as he began to move away from her. She tightened the hold her strong supple legs and thighs had on him, trying to keep him snuggled inside her. She ran her feet as gently and soothingly as she could along his backside, caressing his ass as best she could in her position. Oh how she wished she could grab those globes with her hands. That thought made her lick her lips and moan. But he still managed to withdraw. He was now on his knees watching her with obvious lust. His natural baton looked as creamy smooth and as delicious as her namesake and favourite food, Mitarashi Dango, **'Though a French Vanilla ice cream cone runs a close second – yummmm yesss.'**

"Mmm yea" she unconsciously whispered when she saw him leaking pre-cum. She vaguely wondered if he'd taste as good as or better than either of those treats.

"Hn, see something you like? Aren't you glad you can tame snakes?" he said – with a straight face. **'Heh. Corny bastard, so unlike Itachi-baka.' **She glared so intently, Sasuke almost expected to see his bloodline manifest itself in her orbs.

"Untie me baka… Kun!" He appeared as if he didn't hear her. Then…

"No."

"Uchiha-" she started in a cautionary tone.

"Hn." He looked away and shut his eyes. "I'm getting soft." And true to his words, he began to deflate a little. "Magic words. Say it."

Oooooooh was she mad! Struggling against her bonds, she tried in vain to attack him with her legs. Rather than be perturbed, he liked her guts. It's what she was known for after all. And secretly, it's what attracted him in the first place. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke does not want a lap dog of a woman – someone who's pretty and nothing else, simply a baby machine… He wants someone feisty and fiery, who'll bring all the things he seemingly lacks on the surface, to the surface. All things considered, one would think that Sakura would be the perfect choice. He, understandably, begs to differ. While Sakura does have a definite fire and passion within, all that becomes null and void every time she's around him.

No matter how comfortable she may be with him after all these years, since his defection and his return, he has never been able to draw that flame out of her the way Naruto does. This is why he enjoys Naruto's company so much, though he'd never let the dobe know it. Sasuke, in his time away, missed - no _craved _Naruto's compulsive competition. He missed how easy he could rankle him, missed the one-sided arguments (on Naruto's part of course, Sasuke was just too cool to reply with anything other than a grunt and glare – tch, like much has changed). Hell, if Naruto could permanently be Naruko (from his Sexy no jutsu) Sasuke would truly be a happy man. Sadly that was not to be. Duck-butt-sama was not gay. However, Sasuke was happy to play the role of the apathetic, potentially gay prodigy and pride of Konohagakure. At least until he found someone worthy. Her rage broke his reverie.

"Why you fucking Uchiha!"

"Wrong"

"Grrrrr – Listen here you miserable duck-shit, don't make me mmph mm hm grummph!!"

"Hn, what a dirty mouth. I'm out of orbit, have this instead." She stared incredulously at his pubic hair, struggling to breathe, all the while trying (and slightly failing) to keep her gag-reflex at bay. Even so, she continued her muffled tirade. This only caused Sasuke to groan and grind his hairless nether regions faster into her mouth as he enjoy the sensation her vibrations elicited. One hand reached behind to fondle and tweak a nipple while he continued his assault on her mouth, watching her the entire time. Soon she was simply moaning for the sake of his reaction. This time when he eased his tip beyond her tonsils she was able to curb her gagging allowing him to go deeper (a talent she is exceptionally good at and normally proud of, but he caught her off-guard you see…).

"Anko, yesss." He groaned, head back, eyes screwed tight, fingers once again buried in her now wild spikes. He stroked his way to the back of her throat a few more times before he pulled himself out at a torturously slow pace. She tried to suck him back in, growling when she failed. However she still managed to lick his tip and blow on it. He gasped and shuddered before moving beyond her grasp. He looked down at his panting beauty. She was trying with all her might to reach her head forward to recapture him, her arms pulled at her restraints.

His eyes were surprisingly soft; a sweet smile ghosted his lips. "Anko-chan." He tenderly caressed her face. He shifted then leaned in for a kiss. Immediately, she deepened it. He ran his hands over her skin – up and down, back and forth, from her thigh to her hair and back, ignoring her fleshy buttons, all three of them. He eventually ran his hands up her arms and down her sides, sliding past and around her hips to rub and cup her ass-ets… He nuzzled neck (just hints of contact here and there) so softly that even the hairs on her skin seemed to be struggling for more of his touch. He looked down at her. "Anko, if you want this, say my name. I need to hear it." He said as he began to gingerly lap at her earlobe. Then he whispered, "I won't beg and I'm not asking you to either, but there are consequences for your disobedience."

With that he stuck out his tongue and traced it over her lips until stuck hers out also. But before her own tongue could make contact, he moved away only to trace it along her raging pulse instead. Keeping his tongue stationary, he moved his head along her skin, tracing various pleasurable patterns upon her neck. He even spelt his name from one side to the other and very lovingly circled the cursed bestowed upon her by 'Ole Snake Cunt' – her private nickname for her psycho- and sociopath of an ex-sensei. The tip of Sasuke's tongue barely touched her skin and the anticipation of him sucking her curse mark got the better of her. Not only did she shift her head to allow better access, her legs were once more around his waist with her love canal now soaked and lazily grazing his love stick. In an uncharacteristically soft voice she sighed, "Sasuke…"

His hips moved against her imperceptibly, but he refused to enter. Instead his lips continued their trek, blazing a path down her neck, across her shoulders up her arms and back down. His tongue traversed her skin as if he owned it, made it himself only for himself… He ventured through the valley of her breast, over to her sides (elicited slight giggles); back over to her mounds but neglecting the twin berries that perfectly topped them – all to the chagrin of the assaulted kunoichi. Although she loved every minute of the slow torture, she would never admit it, at least not today. She's never been attended to in such a way. It's always been hard and fast and rough with her. Always about the destination, rarely the journey – but oh Kami-sama-wama was this particular trip worth remembering, cherishing really – sentiments grossly unfamiliar and scary to her. But if ever she agreed with Fall Out Boys it was now! **'Thanks for the Memories indeed, because THEY'REEEE GREAT! Hey, well they don't call me tiger for nothing now do they?'** she mentally sighed. She really did have a silly sense of humor!

Sasuke moved lower, dipping into her belly button. **'Wow, it's a wonder his tongue isn't tired – hmm definitely a potential second night stand…'** she thought seductively squirming her body around the bed beneath him. Caressing her with his hands and washing her pelvis with his tongue, Sasuke smirked up at her, but her eyes were closed, her lower half unconsciously undulating. Licking his lips he proceeded to leave butterfly kisses all over her mons – dutifully (or rather, quite the opposite if you asked her, **'the nerve!'**) ignoring her clit and entrance, but while still overindulging himself with her nether lips. He brought his hands over her hips to the top of her thigh and smoothed his hands over and around them before lifting them and folding them over her torso, exposing her, um, assets below and behind her polished (clean-shaven) jewels… Bending her over, he paused, blinked twice then stared owlishly. Anko snapped her head down at him, mind-boggled at his sudden imitation of an Uchiha Popsicle.

"Hn. Typical. I'm surprised you don't have more – I like it." The confused snake master was enlightened the second she felt Sasuke's tongue tracing on a particular part of her delectable derriere (if she does say so herself, which she will – rather loudly and repetitively, every chance she gets, to anyone who will listen and even to those who don't and/or won't… But let's not get off track… heh heh). What exactly was he practically tonguing and sucking before he broadened his horizons? A tattoo of course, on Anko's right butt cheek; it was the symbol of the Leaf Village found on every hitai-ite of every Konoha Ninja. Only, the lines that formed this particular rendering of Leaf's symbol was the body of black diamond-back snake with the words "Kiss the Snake" curved around the outside of the symbol, in English. Sasuke thought to himself **'How did I miss this last night? Guess I wasn't the only inebriated one hn.'**

Moving right along in his torture, Sasuke devoured first one then the other half of Anko's plump rump. He passionately worked his way back to her centre. The waves of pleasure were slightly cresting over her, yet throughout his ministrations, she was unbelievably tickled. Who knew her ass served as such a highly pleasurable source of both mirth and sensual seduction? She giggled a little, then… "Gasp – Uchiha, didn't take you for an Ass-kisser. Had I known, I would have told you to kiss my ass from the beginning!" Then she burst into full-blown laughter. Sasuke's sharingan activated and deactivated itself lickety-split before a feral half grin, half smirk that rivaled any that Anko or Naruto (or even Inner Sakura) could ever produce, graced his facial features. Anko took in a sharp breath when she felt warm, plush wetness nudging her asshole, circling gently before plunging in.

Leaving a trail of saliva as his tongue retreated; he stroked a finger torturously slow within her anus. "You know you like it – no matter what you take me for. Don't you Anko-chan?" Panting, her centre dribbling anew, Anko's pussy fluttered with the hope that it would soon get the same attention so raptly paid to her 'backdoor'.

Slowly adding another finger, Sasuke gave an especially long, hard lick from her clit to her presently finger-fucked pucker. Anko gasped. Sasuke did it again, the repeated the movement from her ass to her clit ending with a strong suck on her clit, lightly pulling it with his teeth as he retreated. "Ohhh Sasuke-kun!! More… Fuck me!" she panted.

He didn't. "God damn-it Uchiha, I won't ask again gaki."

Sasuke brought her legs down from their position on either side of her head and looked at her – truly looked at her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Anko" he sighed, "Anko-Chan… do you remember anything from last night, anything at all, our conversation?" She stared at him blankly, not even trying to remember. Silence stretched between them as they held each other's gaze. Breaking eye contact, Sasuke sighed. "You lied to me." She opened her mouth, but Sasuke continued regardless. "You said you were ready to settle down, happy to find someone who not only could put up with you, but who actually welcomed and enjoyed your company, and could handle your personality. You insisted that age was not a factor. But this is just sex to you isn't it?"

Shocked at the number of words coming out of his mouth as well as the words themselves, Anko had nothing to say. She laid there racking her brain trying to remember ever expressing such sentiments out loud. Don't get it twisted… she LOVES being a Kunoichi and the resident Sex Kitten of Konoha, but, she's ready to have a steady relationship – at least. And if she doesn't ever get married then so what. No kids? So be it! But to spend the rest of her days coming home to an empty bed and then going out looking for a lay was becoming too cumbersome and she would sooner pleasure herself than force attentions on guys who, for whatever reason (reason no. 1 being that they are scared shitless! Civilian and Shinobi alike…) don't want it.

It's not that she wasn't attracted to Sasuke or didn't recognize a kindred spirit in him, partly because of the whole 'Orochimaru apprentice' crap as well as seeing his interaction with Naruto's boisterous personality, she's hesitant because actually finding a life-partner – a true, through thick and thin, hell and back life-partner is extremely hard. And contrary to popular belief, she does not pick any and any cunt to bed. She's ridiculously picky about her bed-mates. So whatever time she has left on this planet, she wants to spend it with someone who will not cause her drama because they are either jealous of her past lovers or are embarrassed by her antics and are trying to change her. Nor does she want to be stuck with some pansy who's too scared to oppose her, spar with her or even talk to her. She needs a challenge, physically and mentally, in every possible way. But while she deeply yearns for these things in a man, she is also scared to get these things only to realize she doesn't feel the same. She scared of commitment and she scared of being trapped. And being strapped with reviving Sasuke's whole clan is a whole 'lotta' responsibility she's not willing to sign up for. But, if she were truly paying attention to Sasuke last night, she would remember that he no longer cares about reviving his clan.

Ever since he returned to the village he's felt an unshakable sense of alone-ness. Not quite loneliness. He can deal with that, hell; he's been dealing with that since Itachi destroyed the clan. But Itachi has long since been taken care of, his clan avenged, Danzou and the Elders dealt with. He has Dobe-sama (aka Hokage-baka) and Sakura and even Sai now, but it's hasn't quite been the same. He just wants someone to love, who will love him back - and not in a fan-girlish way. He doesn't do gifts and flowers, and open affection just for the hell of it. So if you date him hoping for traditional romance… tch – you might as well fuck a corpse cause ya can't possibly be any stiffer than that!

Hiding his disappointment, Sasuke began to free Anko from her bonds. With her mind occupied, she wasn't aware of Sasuke gathering his things to leave. She returned to reality by the jerking of her head to the side. Sasuke firmly held her chin captive, then, in a move that's purely Anko-inspired (or maybe even Orochi-chan inspired… *shiver*), he licked her cheek. He glared at her, but it wasn't his signature Uchiha Death Glare. The resentment was replaced with simmering lust, waning patience and something else she couldn't quite fathom.

"Hn. You approached me last night." He said whilst drowning in her eyes. I thought you understood me, that we, all things considered, would be, could be good together – accept one another and not waste time and energy on frivolous, unrealistic romance. I don't mean to push or rush, but – I thought…" Anko just stared, giving him her undivided attention.

"Anko," he continued in his orgasm-inducing silky-deep voice. "I thought we connected last night, in a way we never will with anyone else. I assumed you were serious when you told me you wanted to finally have someone just for you, to understand and care for you – even love you as you are – all of you, past and present. That's what I…" He blew out a breath, "I can't find that with Sakura or anyone else." He got off the bed and walked over to window while adjusting the rest of his clothes. He couldn't look at her anymore. He hasn't bared his soul to anyone in so long, but oddly, he didn't feel weak or less than a man exposing it to her. He was that comfortable with her, but the realization that this maybe nothing more than one-sided infatuation on his part was killing him. And she had yet to exercise her vocal cords, which filled him with even more doubt.

"Sa… Sasuke?" Anko sat up rubbing her wrists, not caring she was still completely naked. As he spoke, little snippets of their time the previous night were making themselves known amidst the alcohol-induced throbbing that was afflicting her head.

"Mitarashi-san," She flinched, but with his back turned he didn't notice. "I will see myself out." And with that, he opened her window and jumped on the ledge. Unwillingly, he looked back at her and gave her unclothed form a lazy once over. His lips and dick – and surprisingly, his once frozen heart twitched. He couldn't resist. He marched over to the bed, pulled her to her feet and gave her the most heart-wrenching, gut-clenching, soul shattering kiss to ever grace her lips – ever! Then with his brow touching her brow and his lips lingering against her lips he whispered "When you're really ready for something meaningful, let me know." Anko made to grab him, but he was already gone…


End file.
